All of the Troubled Souls
by Crona-Makenshi-888
Summary: A collection of one-shots, short fics and song fics, mosty about KidxCrona, SoulxMaka OCs JustinXGhiriko and whatever I feel like. rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

All of the Troubled Souls

Intro-

This is a collection of drabbles, one-shots and song fics based around the characters of soul eater. Mostly KidxCrona but with have other parings included. This also contains OC characters, Axel and Lexa de Leber. For a little background info on them, Axel and Lexa are identical twins, orphaned at the age of 3. Axel is the overly flirtatious and quirky meister who really just loves love….and physical intimacy. Lexa on the other hand is the strong independent ball and chain weapon who can come off as sneaky and nasty… (Don't tell her I said that, I'm sure she has her reasons.)

So, let's go!


	2. everybody talks

**Everybody talks**

Good grief. It had only been a week….One week since I had told Liz and Patty the unfortunate news, the horrible, awful, and gut-wrenching news. The whole school was now abuzz with the rumor, well at least rumor to them. To me though it was the clearest reality, for I had done hours of research before Liz and Patty had finally blackmailed it out of me. Oh god the tragic news that I was forced to share; now it was floating around the school in whispers and low chuckles. When I walked down the hallway I could hear the students giggling and gossiping in their supposedly quiet voices.

"Hey, look that's Death the Kid, Guess what I heard about him?!"

"No way! He has a crush on her!"

"His love is in vain, I heard that she is in love with someone else."

"I heard she only likes girls, ha ha poor Kid!"

Some of the stories I had overheard were absolutely ridiculous, though the fact remained. The base of the rumor was true. I had fallen head over heels for someone. The very thought of _me _in something as asymmetric as _love_ was such a terrifying thought of its own, let alone my object of affections, the one and only, black blooded meister, Crona Makenshi. Good grief my situation seems desperate.

But it gets worse

During one of Souls many infamous parties someone had thought to play a game. That game just so happened to be truth or dare. Soul had heard the rumors, the bastard, and did he have fun with that.

"Kid truth or dare?"

"Dare I suppose, just nothing asymmetric I beg you"

"I dare you to…Kiss Crona"

Kiss Crona. The words echoed in my ears and my face shot up ten degrees. I turned to her nonetheless. A dare was a dare, and we had all agreed. It was just a silly game, but the part of me deep down got a thrill after hearing Souls words, and was not going to rest until I had claimed her soft lips, and boy were they soft.

I turned to her, expecting her usual "I can't deal with that" line. Instead she silently watched me approach. I was hesitant; this was my first kiss, no doubt Crona's as well. I didn't want to mess it up, but instinct quickly took over. The pause before the kiss was almost as good as the actual thing, seeing Crona this close up. She was blushing heavily, as was I, and I could feel her gentle breath on my face. He eyes shut, as she waited for our lips to connect. I did the same, cautiously getting closer. Finally I could feel the soft pressure of her kiss. I explored for a while, carefully moving my lips in perfect rhythm to hers. It was short, but oh so sweet, with the slight taste of strawberries lingering, I instantly wanted more. But I pulled myself away, smiling apologetically at her, and trying to make sense of the tangled desire that I now had. The next day the school was flooding with gossip.

Even long after the kiss, I still craved Crona, more and more. The desire intensified whenever I was in her presence. My mind began to drift. During class I would fantasize about taking Crona away with me. Welcoming her into my home, and bedroom, and of course about kissing her, again and again. Tasting her lips and tongue, this eventually turned into tasting her skin and body. My imagination was strong, but whenever I gathered the courage to talk to Crona I ended up a stuttering, quivering mess. Her smile was enough to stop me in my tracks, and her voice turned my legs to jelly. Ah Crona, the sweet thing, she was now my ecstasy, my private little drug. Thinking about her turned from a pastime, to a lifestyle choice. My brain was constantly being infiltrated by thoughts, dreams and memories which I had carefully locked up, so as to refer back to when I was bored and alone.

Two months had passed since the kiss. Everyone had forgotten it and the rumors had died down, but my love for Crona was at an all time high. I had long been thinking about taking action, but it wasn't until a certain conversation with Liz, did I take it seriously.

"So Kiddo, still single?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Aw, that's unfortunate, did Crona say no?"

"Say no? Liz, I never asked her out."

"WHAT?"

That led me to the uncomfortable sensation of waiting outside Crona's room. I had rehearsed what I was going to say a thousand times in my head. The whole idea still seemed distant to me, something I could never imagine becoming a reality.

"Crona, I know we don't know each other very much, but I would l like to ask. I have feelings for you, are they by any change reciprocated?"

No no, too complicated.

"Crona, I think I'm in love with you."

No, too dramatic.

"Crona, will you be my girlfriend?"

Too simplistic! I could never find the words that fit perfectly in this situation.

Finally after what felt like an age, Crona slowly opened the creaky door of her room and peeked out. We waited for a minute before I broke the silence.

"Hey" That was my opening line? How lame.

"Hey Kid" she said with a warm smile, standing in front of me, and waiting for more words to come out of me.

Words that never came, or rather that came in choppy awkward, syllables.

"Um…um…C-Crona…you and I...well…we…I mean...I would like it…if you and I...well…if we could…maybe...do you have f-f-feelings….?"

Crona smiled leaning forward and delicately gave me the thing I had desperately desired for weeks. I automatically wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in deeper to the kiss. Her arms locked around my neck as I indulged my senses. Her body was so small and frail in my embrace, even though she was at least a head taller. I probed her lips with my tongue, wanting to taste the inside of her perfect mouth. She gasped a bit when I did, so I went to action as I seized the opportunity. I lightly flicked her tongue with my own, earning a giggle. Our playful kiss soon turned into more reckless, pushing panting. We made it her bed. We fumbled; tossing our clothes of in the darkness of the room, while pitch black, I could feel her body beneath mine. We moved, and moaned. It was awkward, but it was perfect.

We laid in the dark, our shallow breathing was all that could be heard, and lazily I buried my face in her long slender neck. After a while I had regained my breath, but not my energy. Even if I could move, I wouldn't have given up that spot for anything in the world.

"Crona?" I whispered, lightly nudging her awake. Her eyelids flitted open. She yawned and stretched beneath me. "Crona?" I repeated

"Yes?"

"Before…well...I was trying to ask…if well…"

"Shh" Crona said, lifting a finger to my lips. I blushed, and remained quiet as instructed waiting for her response.

"If your question is what I think it is, then the answer is yes."

"What if it's not what you think it is?"

"hmm." She considered, fidgeting "then this is embarrassing…and forget what I just said"

"Will you..."

"Yes" she encouraged

"Be...Mine…as in my…girlfriend"

Crona smiled and giggled adorably "Of course, the answer is yes"

"Good" I said in relief. Never had words failed me so badly in my entire lifetime.


End file.
